


Everlasting Passion

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, dancing to get close is their motto, gahyeon is a mood, inspired from red sun, it took them two freaking years!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Practicing together the choreography for 'Red Sun', Bora is done with Yubin's denial.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	Everlasting Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the appeal of Red Sun, that song is amazing and it sparked up some inspiration hehe.
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers for proof reading this fic, seriously they're the best!!
> 
> I also want to add, that everything in this fic is fictional, and none of these events are real. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading ;)

“Hey, are you ready?” Bora asked as she entered the lobby of Happyface Entertainment, still bundled up in her winter attire.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Yubin closed her laptop, looking up at her excited friend. Grabbing her phone and bottle of water she followed Bora to the practice room downstairs.

As soon as they were inside, Yubin made her way to the speaker system, plugging in her phone and looking for a warm up song. While she busied herself, Bora got rid of her coat and scarf, revealing her dancing outfit, which consisted of black leggings with a white crop top.

Yubin glanced over, and without meaning to, her eyes lingered on Bora for a second longer than she intended to. She quickly averted them back to her phone. Pressing play, Yubin started to stretch. Bora had asked her for some help to visualise the choreography she had created for ‘Red Sun’, and of course Yubin agreed. It was a fairly common occurrence; Bora often enjoyed sharing her fresh ideas with Yubin.

Thinking over their previous session, Yubin counted how long it had been since they actually took the time to dance together. Months, without counting the one from last week, not that Bora hadn’t tried to get her to join her. Shaking that thought away, Yubin could see Bora, from the corner of her eyes, sitting on the floor stretching her legs.

“The choreo is almost done, but I thought of some adjustments at the end.” Bora’s voice strained slightly from the effort of her stretching. “Also the second verse we should be in units to bring more dynamics.”

“Sure. Let’s rehearse what you have so far. It’s almost done, right?” Yubin asked, stretching her arms above her head

“It had better be, promotions are starting soon.” Bora chuckled.

Jumping to her feet, Bora stood in front of Yubin and grabbed her hands to help get her up. “Oh na na na.” She hummed on her way to change the song and set it to loop. Bora took the elastic band on her wrist, fastening her hair up into a high ponytail.

In the meantime Yubin had taken off her hoodie to stand in the middle of the practice room in front of the huge mirror.

With confident steps the main dancer joined Yubin, who was already doing her part of the intro. Side by side the main dancers practiced their routine.

After their first run, Bora began to explain to Yubin the changes she wanted for the ending. They worked on it together for hours, fully focused on doing a thorough job for this incredibly rare opportunity to create a choreography for their group.

And so Yubin and Bora kept on dancing, making notes of the formations that would be used when they would present it to the other four members.

“Do you want some water?” Bora asked Yubin when they decided to take a short break.

Yubin nodded, panting.

Bora headed over to her bag and returned with two bottles of water and handed one to Yubin. In a rush to satisfy her thirst Yubin’s fingers grazed against Bora's, and a tiny spark electrified them at that touch. Bora smiled, offering a shrug to Yubin, who seemed a bit puzzled.

Bora drank greedily and so quickly that some of the water leaked out of her mouth and ran in rivulets down her chin and neck.

“Okay, let’s keep going.”

“Uh,” Yubin cleared her throat, gesturing at the mess Bora made on herself.

“It’s okay.” She waved it off. “I’m hot and it feels nice.”

She said, smiling at Yubin, who once again stared a bit longer than intended. Placing her bottle on the floor, Bora tightened up her loose ponytail. “There’s only the second verse left.”

“You wanted units.” Yubin remembered. “We could stick to me with Yoohyeon and Gahyeon, like the following part where we’re gonna be on the floor.”

Bora clicked her tongue in disagreement.

“Too repetitive. Look.” From her spot against the wall, Yubin locked her eyes on Bora following her movements as Bora narrated each move and how each member would perform it in the formation.

“What do you think?”

“It will be better to be divided, you’re right.”

“Okay, come on. Let’s do Yoohyeon’s part.”

Yubin joined Bora in the middle of the room, replaying the alterations of the choreo and how she would dance, but it was pretty easy. It was the second part that gave her a wave of nervousness. Pushing it aside, Yubin followed the beat of the song, then got down on one knee as Bora wanted it to be as stable as possible so when Bora sat down she wouldn’t fall.

“That was good.” Bora cheered after it was done. “We’ll do it again, and try to place your hand right on my neck.” She advised.

“Sure.” Yubin said, anxiously waiting for the second unit section. The music started over again as she stood a bit behind Bora.

Without overthinking, Yubin stuck to the instructions given to her to manage that new part as best as possible. Her legs and hands matched the rhythm of the song almost perfectly on the first try. Or so she thought.

“You’re holding back.” Bora voiced out and went to stop the loop.

“I don’t know it well yet.” Yubin bent forward, hands on her thighs.

“That’s okay. We’ll go again.”

And they did it again, from beginning until the end, yet Bora still wasn’t satisfied. Four times in a row they performed the full choreography, yet Bora still pressed her lips into a thin line of dissatisfaction. Squinting her eyes at the rapper, Bora assuredly strolled towards Yubin, arms crossed over her chest. Looking down, she checked her out, from her sweaty hairline to the hem of her blue t-shirt sticking to her skin, to her shaky hands.

“Everything is perfect, except for one move and I can’t understand why, no matter how many times we do it.”

“I’ll do better when the six of us will be in formation.” Yubin replied to appease Bora’s worry.

“Get up.” Offering her hand, she didn’t give Yubin much choice. Grabbing one of her hands she motioned for it to slide across her chest upwards. “That’s what you do.” Bora explained. “While you should do this.” This time she angled Yubin’s hand to slide across her chest with the back of it aimed at her breast, fully touching it with no hesitation.

“Got it.” Yubin muttered, dropping her arm and looking away from Bora’s chest.

“Okay. Do it again.” Bora challenged her. Automatically, Yubin stepped behind her and started her part to slide her arm upwards. But she knew she had failed, and Bora’s sigh confirmed it.

Without looking behind, Bora found Yubin’s arm tugging her to her back and placing the palm of her hand on her breast. Yubin’s breath got caught in her throat at the sensation of touching Bora in such a way. They stood still in silence absorbing the situation they were in, especially Yubin who’s hand was clenching on Bora’s chest before being let go.

“You have to touch me, Yubin.” Bora told her firmly.

“What does it have to do with the choreography?” She took her spot back against the wall, trying to not show how flustered she was becoming. It was hard but her facial expression was neutral. “Either way, I’m still doing the move you want me to do.”

“That’s not true.” Bora disagreed, her ponytail shaking behind her head. “I’ve never seen you hold back before, especially not when we’re dancing. Every move, every gesture is done precisely. You know I can see your reflection?” Bora rhetorically asked. “Your expression is full of restraint, like you’re scared and holding back.”

Yubin observed Bora, not offering her any reply. This conversation took a turn she hadn’t seen coming and she didn’t like it. In her line of work Yubin had always been thorough and dedicated, but there was no way she was going to tell Bora she was right. She was scared of that move, and what it meant to her. And to Bora. The months of avoiding being alone with her hadn’t worked out as well as she thought.

The main dancer was being more pushy than usual, looking for answers that had never been voiced out, but still could be felt, always floating around them.

“I’m scared of fucking up your work.” It was half a truth.

Bora moved closer to Yubin, in such a beautifully dangerous manner that Yubin was unable to even think of moving away.

“You feel it, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yubin denied, tilting her head away from Bora. “We should go back to-” Her sentence was cut off by Bora’s lips on hers, a quick and tentative kiss.

Even with the tension surrounding them, the brunette had not expected such a bold move. Frozen right there, against the wall, her heart strongly beating against her chest, she was certain the older woman could feel it. “Why did you do that?”

Bora shook her head in disbelief taking a step back. “We did it before.” One eyebrow rose up, challenging Yubin to deny it.

“I was drunk.” Her fists balled up at her side. “And that was a year ago. Don’t do it again.” She pushed herself from the wall, passing by Bora, feeling her longing stare at her.

“So what?” Bora spun around not ready to let go of Yubin yet. “You need to be drunk to kiss me? To have music to touch me? Or not anymore apparently.”

Yubin’s steps faltered, closing her eyes trying to find the right answer. She wasn’t quick enough, and Bora’s arm enrolled her waist letting her head snuggled up into her neck from behind.

“Yubin.” Bora murmured against her sweaty skin. “Please.” There was a hint of despair in her voice, something unusual from Bora. Goosebumps went through Yubin’s body, her right hand settling above Bora’s on her waist.

“I can’t.” Yubin pulled away from Bora.

“I can.” Once again, Bora was fighting against Yubin’s better judgement. “For the both of us. I can handle what’s going on between us.”

Yubin acted as if she wasn’t even listening to her, gathering her hoodie and bottle of water in her hands.

“Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to have you so close to me everyday, yet I can’t do anything about it? For the past two years I've been battling what I’m feeling for you. Except that’s not even what hurt me the most. It’s you.”

“Me?” Yubin scoffed looking back at the dancer. “You’re hurting yourself, don’t act like I’ve been leading you on.” It was easier to argue against Bora the further she was, her mind wasn’t fuzzed by the dazzling effect of the dancer.

“For fuck’s sake, Yubin.” Unable to stay away from her, Bora’s body gravitated closer to the brunette. “It’s written all over your face! Stop denying me.” For the second time her voice faltered ever so slightly.

“I’m sick of you, that’s what’s on my face.” Her stare hardened.

“Oh yeah?” Bora taunted her, invading Yubin’s space once again, fully aware of what her presence was doing to the younger girl. “Your face may be annoyed, but the rest of your body is quite affected by me, isn’t it?”

Her finger slid down from Yubin’s long neck to the valley between her breasts. “You’re trying so hard to be angry at me, and as much as it bothers me, it’s hot. Your desire to push me away is turning me on, so much.”

Her fingers went up, right to Yubin’s slightly opened lips, and with a barely there push she forced her to open them up more, leaning forward to bring hers down. “How far do I have to go for you to finally break down your barriers, and let yourself feel me? Tell me, Yubin.”

Yubin leaned forward instinctively, tempted by the lips in front of her. “No.”

Bora stepped back smirking, appreciating the sight of a clearly frustrated Yubin, knuckled white against her skin. It was also impressive how, even now after everything Bora had told her, the brunette was still not ready to let go.

“I want you so much.” Bora muttered, biting her bottom lip.

“Bora,” Finally Yubin spoke, putting the personification of her temptation on edge. “How far would you go for me?”

“As far as I have to.” She replied without hesitation, her eyes softening after all the fire that had been blazing in them. “I’m here baring myself out for you, even if I can still see you sliding through my fingers. I still want you. I still want to fight for you because I want more than to just sense you when we’re dancing together. ”

“Bora-” She breathed out her name heavily, from bottling up her intense feelings for Bora. “I’m sorry.”

This time Bora knew there would be no opportunity for tonight, not with how fast Yubin bolted out of the practice room. A loud scream coming out straight from her chest echoed throughout the practice room. She needed to express her frustration somehow, and screaming seemed like the fastest way to do so.

*-*-*

Back at the dorm, Bora was exhausted. The prospect of spending her night watching a drama with Siyeon sounded amazing, especially with a warm dinner. Tossing her shoes in the entryway she called out her roommate’s name. No one replied to her. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen.

Walking to her room, ready to tease Yoohyeon, she was taken aback when it was empty as well. Bora was in need of a distraction and suddenly everyone was gone god knows where. Disappointed, she backtracked back to the kitchen, looking for some food. Ramen seemed like a good go-to. Placing the package on the counter, she grabbed a snack to munch on and heard a door open.

“Hey!” Gahyeon greeted, dressed in her pyjamas.

“Where’s everyone?” Bora asked in between bites.

“They went out because they didn’t want to order in or cook. Though Yubin’s in her room.” The younger of the group told her, placing her dirty dishes in the sink. “Wanna watch TV with me?” Opening the fridge Gahyeon grabbed some dessert.

“Hmm?” Bora shook her head; she hadn’t really been paying attention.

“TV?” The youngest member repeated, pointing at the living room, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m gonna take a shower, I’ll join you later.”

“Sure.” Then Gahyeon stepped towards the living room to laze on the couch.

Bora finished her snack then tossed the package in the bin before going back into her room to grab her bathroom kit. Even as her heart was pumping against her chest there was no hesitation as she knocked on the bedroom Yubin shared with Minji and Siyeon. A muffled affirmation led her to step inside.

Immediately, her eyes landed on Yubin who was laying on her bed, laptop on her lap. For a sec she stood still waiting to see if she would be acknowledged, but the brunette continued being focused on whatever she was typing.

“I’ll just pop into the shower real quick.” The typing stopped before starting again.

Her lips tighten up at the obvious refusal to interact with her, but that didn’t deter her, she would give Yubin time until it would be possible to broach the subject of their feelings. Closing the bathroom door behind her, Bora got ready for her shower. Hair up in a bun, sweater tossed on the floor, her fingers were battling up with the buttons of her skinny jeans, when the door flew open.

“What the- Yubin?”

The brunette stood still, closing the door behind her as her eyes lingered on Bora. Yubin raked her gaze up and down Bora’s body, and by the way her tongue licked her lips, the view was more than enjoyable. Her hands were gripping the doorknob, her eyes turned a shade darker, and the hidden heat she had been trying to hold back for so long was pushing against her thin walls. And they broke down the moment Bora popped up the last buttons of her jeans.

“Yubin-”

Bora was immediately hushed with soft lips on hers. Only a short second passed before she realised what was happening, and instantly her lips fervently returned the kiss. Her hands found their way to Yubin’s cheeks, to hold her and hope she wouldn’t get away.

Bora couldn’t believe that after a year, Yubin was finally kissing her again. The feeling of Yubin’s hands on the exposed skin of her waist felt unreal in this context, so much that a moan couldn’t help but leave her lips. Unfortunately, her very audible reaction resulted in the brunette pulling away leaving Bora aching for more, her chest heaving at the intensity of their short kiss.

“Why are you stopping?” Bora’s past lust rose up and she wanted more of Yubin. So much more.

“You’re so tempting,” Yubin murmured. Her hands stroke the smooth, toned skin of Bora’s waist, staring at the older girl’s fit body.

“I know.” Bora breathed out trying to get Yubin to kiss her again. “Are you really gonna deny me _now_?” She questioned, frustrated.

“We can’t.” Yubin shook her head.

“You come in and kiss me while I’m undressing and then you stop. Your whiplash is-”

“Gahyeon’s here.” Yubin cut her off, applying pressure under her breast. “And we need to talk.”

“She’s immersed in her drama I’m sure, and we can talk later. Right now, I want you to fuck me.”

Upon hearing that Yubin wasn’t against kissing her, Bora could care less about talking or that someone was in their dorm. Yubin could explain to her whatever made her decide to come to her later, right now she was almost naked with the woman who had invaded her wet dreams for years.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Yubin admitted, pulling Bora’s hands off of her neck.

“Do you think I’d risk so much for this to be a one night stand?” Knowing Yubin was probably thinking she was using her only to satisfy her own sexual need irked her, yet Bora entwined their fingers together, squeezing her hands in an attempt to offer the reassurance she needed. “I may want you to fuck me, a lot, but there’s so much more than just this.”

“Let’s just talk, please?” Yubin pleaded squeezing back.

“Alright, I’m listening.” Bora accepted, moving backward to lean against the wall.

“You’re, um, barely dressed.” Yubin tentatively shot back, flustered, earning a hearty chuckle from Bora.

Bora placed Yubin’s hands on her hips while her own hands embraced her by the neck, bringing her closer to her. “I know.” She whispered, inclining her head towards Yubin. Gently she nibbled on Yubin’s bottom lip, who opened her mouth readily in response.

Bora wasn’t going to waste that opportunity. Both of them were hungry for each other, hugging their bodies closer as their lips lured them into an overwhelming bubble filled with love and lust. Slowly and reluctantly, Bora detached herself from Yubin enjoying the sight of her swollen lips.

“So, what did you wanna talk about? Though, did you really join me in the bathroom, fully knowing I was gonna shower just to talk?”

“I-” The aftermath of their kiss was still being processed by the brunette, whose eyes were going back and forth from Bora’s eyes to her smirk. “It seemed easier in my head.” She admitted leaning down to settle on Bora’s shoulder.

Understanding the foggy cloud Yubin might be in, Bora caressed her neck and cheek, offering her a safe and comforting place to be in. “You can tell me anything.” Bora said gently.

“I knew you could be undressing when I entered earlier, but nothing could stop me because I had this urge to be with you.” Yubin pressed her lips upon admitting the truth. “You got me under your spell and it took me two years to understand my feelings for you.”

“To be honest, if you had been the one in the bathroom before me, I would have come in too.” Bora confessed too, still smoothly caressing Yubin.

“Leaving you high and dry earlier was a mistake.”

“I think I was far from dry.” Bora couldn’t help herself and she felt the brunette groan on her neck. “I can’t help it if you have that effect on me. I’m not gonna lie. We may be talking but a part of me still wants to tear off your clothes.” She felt one of Yubin’s hands leave her hip to go play with the strap of her bra. “So do you.”

“We have two years of sexual tension.” The strap snapped against Bora”s hot skin. “I’ve been thinking of when it started, and from there it was impossible to continue being in denial. But Bora?” Yubin lifted her head, facing Bora’s concerned face.

“What?” Uncertainty tainted her voice.

“I-I don’t just wanna have sex with you.” A serious and heavy silence took over as Yubin tried to collect the right words she wanted to express, which was hard to do with Bora’s intense stare on her. “Bora, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What?” To say Yubin was baffled by the quickly reciprocated confession was an understatement.

“Mhmm.” Bora hummed, hands roaming Yubin’s body. “When I said I wanted you, I meant all of you, Yubin. Body and soul.”

“Fuck.”

“Please, yes.” Bora half moaned, half whined, tired of this never ending sexual tension between them. She had no more care for words, and talk. Action was her only necessity. A quick peck on Yubin’s lips and she pulled them to the door.

“Bora, what-”

“Shh.” Turning around, Bora placed a finger on Yubin’s lips, indicating for her to keep quiet. Dropping her hands, she walked to the bedroom door carefully, locking it. “Now, I have you all to myself.”

Yubin approached her, a slow smile pulling at her lips.

“I’m all yours.” Yubin whispered against Bora’s lips. It was impossible to resist her, especially when she was in her arms and insanely gorgeous half dressed. It was a risky game they were playing thanks to their yearning fire, but all thoughts left Yubin’s mind except for Bora.

Bora tugged at Yubin’s hoodie, one eyebrow raised, silently asking if it was okay to take it off. The answer was straightforward, and the brunette didn’t waste time getting rid of it, throwing it on the floor.

There would be a time, hopefully soon, where Bora would admit her love for Yubin in a heart wrenching confession. As for now, they were finally on the same page, and it was time to benefit from the past two years of undisclosed desire.

~~ ~~

“Follow me.” Yubin said to Bora once they were done with the rehearsals of their comeback stages. Hand in hand, she led her through the stairs, going a few floors up.

“Where are we going?” Bora giggled totally enjoying this unknown situation.

Reaching the right floor, Yubin looked back and forth checking the corridor was empty, then dragged Bora inside a room.

“Wh-“

Bora’s sentence was cut off by Yubin’s hungry lips. This time Bora didn’t have to think twice before kissing her back. Their hands gripped each other as Yubin pushed back Bora until she hit a table. Somehow the main dancer managed to keep her mouth attached to Yubin’s as she hopped onto the table, and immediately opened her legs to welcome the brunette between them.

Yubin’s hands grazed Bora’s thighs, thanks to her insanely gorgeous, dark dress that did wonders to Yubin’s ever growing lust. Touching Bora’s skin felt heavenly to both of them.

“What’s gotten into you?” Bora questioned as she pulled back from Yubin, her hands lost in her lover’s hair. Yubin smirked back at her, licking her lips. “Nevermind, keep going.” And she did.

Kisses after kisses, Yubin’s lips traveled from Bora’s mouth to her neck.

“Fucking hell, babe.”

Yubin couldn’t help but smile against Bora’s skin, her reaction was as expected. In return to such a loud and moaned reaction, Yubin decided to leave a mark.

“Fuck.”

Bora kept a hand in Yubin’s hair while the other one slammed against the table. Clearly, she was overwhelmed by the luscious attention Yubin was giving her.

“You were absolutely gorgeous on stage.” Yubin whispered directly into Bora’s ear. “It was so hard to not attack you the second the music stopped.” She continued in between kisses all over Bora’s neck, pushing down her lacy, black choker. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Bora could only moan back at Yubin, completely distracted by her physical thirst and her memories of the past two weeks. Not a day had gone by without wanting to lock herself up somewhere with Yubin; to devour her but also to lay in her arms murmuring words of love.

“I want you, now.”

Yubin pulled back, yet her left hand slid up to Bora’s panties, smoothly sliding inside.

“You’re gonna get me _in_.”

Bora’s mouth opened wide, tiny moans escaping her mouth as she was enjoying the touch from Yubin’s fingers. She had felt them several times now, each time turning her into a puddle. She was more than ready to welcome Yubin in.

After their first intimate night together, Bora quickly discovered that Yubin was gonna be in charge. That side of her was something Bora expected, and could get a glimpse of behind the armor Yubin constructed for herself. She was a controlling woman, but most people were fooled by her cold, uninterested masquerade. Yubin was her freak in the sheets. Or a table as of now.

“Fuck me.” Bora shamelessly whined. They couldn’t be gone for too long, and she needed her release now.

“I love you.” Three words of devotion, said so softly in such a dirty moment. Bora knew she had found the right woman for her.

~~~

Replacing the flower in her hair, Bora walked inside the waiting room attributed to her group to get ready in. She tried to be as natural as possible, but the lingering feeling of Yubin’s touch was still all over her body.

“Your choker is misplaced.” Gahyeon told her as she munched on some snacks. “Better hide that hickey now.”

Bora glanced around and no one was paying attention to them, except Yubin from her spot on the couch on the other side of the room. And from that quick glance Bora witnessed her lover’s smirk. Rushing to the closest mirror, she expertly replaced her choker, hoping the mark Yubin left would _leave_ soon, even though it was more than pleasing to be owned in such an indecent manner.

Gahyeon snickered at her friend’s distress about being discovered. “I wondered where they went.” She mumbled to herself stepping into the corridor to look around, munching onto another snack.

“Who’s gone?” Yoohyeon asked after running in the hallway for fun.

“Your roomie and best friend.” Gahyeon casually replied leaning against the wall, letting Yoohyeon place her chin on her shoulder, opening her mouth to be fed. “Fourth floor? Fifth floor?” She pondered out loud.

“There’s no one on those floors.” Yoohyeon said with her mouth full.

“Exactly my point.” Hearing Yoohyeon’s confused hum, she stared down at her. “She didn’t tell you? None of them?” At her own discovery Gahyeon laughed.

“Tell me what?” Yoohyeon whined, not liking being out of the loop.

“If you hear weird noises at some point in your room don’t be surprised.” She popped another snack as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yubin and Bora?” The dots were matching in Yoohyeon’s brain. “Like? They-? What-?” She screeched out once she understood what Gahyeon was implying.

“Shhh.”

“Since when are they a thing?”

“I don’t know.” Gahyeon shrugged. “Years maybe.”

“WHAT?”

“Oh my god, you’re so loud and not good at keeping a secret.” Gahyeon leaned away, dramatically covering her ears. “Seriously, how could you not see it? Yubin roomed with everyone but Bora. She always steered away from her in panic. As in gay panic.”

“Oh. Oh!”

“So, like I said, your room might be invaded soon, by these two.” She pointed to the waiting room on the other side of the wall. “They can’t get enough of each other. Good luck.”

“Ew. Ew no.” Yoohyeon got a chill of disgust imagining her two best friends together, that was so unreal to her. “YUBIN!!”

Gahyeon cackled at Yoohyeon rushing in to go get her best friend, then dragging her through the hallway, probably to get secretive Yubin to spill all of her secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo?  
> Yubin is so secretive in so many ways, isn't she? hehe


End file.
